


WICKED's Little Rebel

by Death_the_rainbow



Category: The Maze Runner Series - All Media Types, The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: Fluff, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Mental Health Issues, Recovery, Self-Harm, Suicide, Trauma, i have no idea what else to tag lmao, its funny pls read
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-16
Updated: 2018-06-16
Packaged: 2019-05-24 05:05:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14948118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Death_the_rainbow/pseuds/Death_the_rainbow
Summary: Imagine yourself, stuck in a mesh of rough iron, hastily trying to pull yourself together as you prepare to reach the destination of this one way trip- whether you survive or not.Regardless of the circumstances, any of this alone would make any sane person terrified beyond belief, yet, in a blissfully ignorant state of exhaustion, lies a young female- perfect in any typical way society would view such a specimen.The only thing; her body was riddled with wounds of every size.Two word carved hastily into her slightly tan flesh over and over again as if in a blind haze of hate and destruction.Kill me.





	WICKED's Little Rebel

**Author's Note:**

> AN: Hiyaaaaaaaa, this is my first time writing and actually publishing a fanfic and I know everyyyoneeee says this but please bare with me if you see any mistakes or grammatical errors, like I said, its my first time and im kinda anxious about actually revealing my work to people however constructive criticism is appreciated and like literally thank you for even reading this far!!
> 
>  
> 
> Anyway this story might be triggering so ummmmm don't read it if you do find it makes you uncomfortable and all that- I just sorta wanna show how after everything has turned to hell nothing can get worse and the only way forward is gonna be better so yeaaaaa... im gonna start the story now, thanks for reading!!
> 
>  
> 
> I don't own Any characters from the maze runner series, all rights go to James Dashner.

_________________________________________________________________

 

Newts POV

 

"-And that's when he said "you'll never be the man your mother was," and like literally three seconds after that Gally turned around and replied "oh yea well at least I had a mom, what 'bout you? I bet yours' turned 'round and ran after she realized she gave birth to a dude with no balls," and that's when George said-" 

 

Zart had been telling me the story of how the last greenie got his ass handed to him by none other than our Gally, but 'unfortunately' the greenie alarm cut Zarts' story telling short.

We were currently hacking away at a tree stump that stubbornly refused to move out the way to make room for a new vegetable patch we wanted to plant- even with all of the farms and supplies it was ridiculous how much these boys ate- I'm surprised they ain't rolling around the glade looking like a bunch of fat, bloated blueberries.

"Aww man, and I didn't even get to the good part." Zart cursed under his breath in an exhausted kind of glee that could only be seen on the faces of hard workers, content with taking a small break to greet the greenie.

I chuckled quietly as I nodded my acknowledgement to the boy for his effort (and in some sympathy for not being able to continue his story) as I turned around and began making my way out of the bright gardens and towards the shimmering outline of raised metal that could definitely not be mistaken for anything other than the box.

Regardless of the fact that the greenie wasn't arriving for at least another 20-30 minutes, there was already a crowd forming and more was yet to come.

Upon my arrival at the foot of the box, I saw Alby wave me over and gesture to sit down obviously marking this as a gesture that he wanted to speak about something important.

"sup Alb," I nodded in greeting whilst lowering my torso down onto the raised metal to talk to our 'delightful' leader.

"Newt," Alby replied that solemn, stoic voice that seemed to be able to carry over every single command in a heartbeat.

"So whatcha want me for?" A lopsided grin gracing its way onto my features.

"What, cant a guy talk to his second command without being questioned about his motives?" He replied in mock hurt.

"Nah its just that you don't seem like the type to make small talk."

"Well what if I am today shank?"

"Then I've been shucked and you've been bloody abducted by aliens."

"Anyone would think that by the way you're speaking that everytime I open my mouth, its either to threaten someone, give an order, or feast on someone's corpse as a midmorning snack."

"Well that ain't far from the truth."

"Minho's filled your head with klunk ya know that right?"

"Bloody hell, what did you want me for anyway?"

"Nothing much, just thinking 'bout the greenie... We've really become a family ya know, its refreshing to see us all come such a long way and grow so close, its almost like the home we've never had," Alby replied softly as his eyes gazed over to a maze wall on the right of the doors- the one with all our names on.

I stayed silent for a few moments, shocked by our leaders' sentimental words and decided to break the silence before Alby decided to preach the bloody bible or something about us all being united in the blood and body of the maze or something (AN I am in no way mocking Christianity, I respect all religions and their beliefs, I just thought Newt would've said something sarcastic to lighten the mood)

"Alby don't go all soft on me now, we need a leader right now to put this panty wearin', thumb suckin' newbie in his place, ya got that ya big shank?" I said whilst reaching over and placing a calloused hand on his shoulder.

There was another pause. Not awkward by any means. Just the screeching of metal on metal as the shaft inside the box no doubt neared. By now most of the boys in the glade were scattered around the box as the faint rattle of wood and metal got faster and louder, like the shrill of a crescendo reaching its peak.

I briefly glanced at Ably as I got up, scanning the faces of those around me too- by this point we should have heard a scream or plea for help or something; most thought that they would've slammed into the ceiling of the damn shaft but no, the only sounds were that of supplies clattering to a halt as the box slammed to a sudden stop, signalling reaching its destination.

As if on cue, the metal claw like doors split oven revealing the makeshift entrance/exit of the box itself which where hauled open by Alby and Gally- I was usually the one to greet newbie's since according to Alby, I looked 'less threatening' whatever the shuck that meant.

Quickly tossing a leg over the side, I jumped in the box, a uneasy silence flooding the glade as I tried to make out the greenie among the masses of supplies and boxes littering the floor and sides.

Its only when I heard a couple of gasps from above me, that I spotted 'it'.

Or should I say her?

Whoever she was she was no doubt beautiful, lying peacefully yet blissfully ignorant of where she was, fast 'asleep' most likely in a dark corner of the box that hid her figure.

Its only when I moved towards her that I noticed what the gasps around me were directed at. Clutched around her fingers in a death grip resided a small yet wickedly deadly looking knife.

The girl was beautiful, yes, approachable... not so much.

That's when my eyes trailed down to the rest of her body.

Her torso was adorned with a faded grey tank top that hugged her curves in all the right places but that's not what I was looking at.

 

Her slender legs showed off by a pair of camo shorts stood out the most.

She was covered in blood.

More specifically, her lower half was covered in her own blood.

Those long tan legs were covered in angry, red, jagged cuts, all still seeping blood as if that knife has recently taken to her thighs in a fit of blind rage and self destruction, all spelling out the same, hateful message in flesh and blood.

Kill me.

________________________________________________________________


End file.
